


To Fall

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-31
Updated: 2001-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Thin line between love and hate





	To Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
To Fall

## To Fall

by silvina

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer. It's always hard to hate someone you love. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and   
otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.

Author's Notes: 

Story Notes: 

* * *

Did they think no one would notice? Let me rephrase: did they think _I_ wouldn't notice? Honestly? Or did they just not care? 

Why should I care what he does? We were friends, and he left me because of that unfortunate incident with Marco. I still thought he'd come back to me. I kept tabs on him, see. He was losing it as a cop. My sweet Ray always cared too much. He was soft. I could'a protected him. Could'a been there for him if he would have let me. And he would have let me, eventually, if it wasn't for that stupid Mountie. 

I did some checking on where they put him. The Bookman? That's some serious people. I've done what I could to protect him, even after everything, but there's only so much I can do. The rest of it's up to Ray, the Mountie, and this blond guy--I haven't prayed in ages, but I will tonight. Just let him come home safe. 

* * *

End To Fall by silvina:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
